


Lessons

by mochitiger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Come Swallowing, Deepthroat, Dom/sub Undertones, Insecurity, M/M, Submissive Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, age gap, blowjob, chanyeol is teaching him, inexperienced baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/pseuds/mochitiger
Summary: Baekhyun is insecure of being inexperienced in bed compared to his older boyfriend; after all, Chanyeol could have his pick of experienced partners to pleasure him. But he doesn't have to worry because Chanyeol is more than willing to teach him how to be the perfect slut for daddy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever tweetfic and first time writing this kind of smut. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Thank you! Find me on twitter @mochiitiger. :)

"That's it baby, that's right. Open your mouth wide just. Like. That. Ah fuck baby..." Wet slurping sounds fill the room, along with small gagging sounds. "That's right, good boy..."

Today is their second day of "lessons": blowjobs & deepthroating. His baby has to learn slowly after all. The other day, he taught him how to kiss with tongue and touch with his hands. His baby was a fast learner and he's an impatient man, so it's a win-win situation. Chanyeol's cock was enveloped in a wet warmth and he cant help but buck up to the heat. Fuck. He hasn't even told his baby Baekhyun to try again but here he is, using his throat as a cocksleeve willingly.

"D-daddy..." the smaller mewled and fuck, is it possible to get even harder? The baby looks so fucked out, tongue lolling out, drool slipping unashamedly from his swollen lips as he suckled on the head of his daddy's cock, occasionally running his tongue around the crown, dainty fingers caressing the length he cant fit in his mouth, his saliva making it sloppy. Wet. Filthy.

Just absolutely perfect.

"Daddy..." Baekhyun tries again, tongue dipping in the slit of Chanyeol's cock, making him hiss and groan in pleasure. "please fuck my throat."

Something in Chanyeol snapped and he pulled Baekhyun up from his position in between his legs. They havent even stripped fully yet, him topless, abs in show, and in his jeans; Baekhyun still in his oversized sweater and boxers, soft curves still hidden. He grabbed the smaller by his nape and licked into his mouth, his other hand cupping his straining cock. He grabbed the smaller by his nape and licked into his mouth, his other hand cupping his straining cock, knowing his baby would start rutting against his thighs soon, and maybe even begged to be touched. They will get there. Soon.

Their tongues are sloppily dirtying each other, their saliva connecting in strings as they pulled away. It was a filthy kiss, driven by mad lust. His hand is now tangled in the smaller's hair, pulling slightly, making the baby tilt his head and exposed his neck. Chanyeol started licking on and pressing open mouthed kisses on Baekhyun's collarbones & necks, uncaring of all the marks he's leaving. Good. Let his baby go to university tomorrow marked. Let everyone know.

"Say that again baby. Beg daddy prettily and maybe i'll teach you how to be the perfect slut for daddy."

Baekhyun locked eyes with his daddy, his droopy eyes glazed, swollen lips obscenely suckling on Chanyeol's cockhead. "please, daddy, train my throat for your cock."

Chanyeol changed their positions with a growl, Baekhyun now face down on the bed, his boxer-clad ass up. Chanyeol spanked him, making his boyfriend lurch forward on the bed, sensitive nipples rubbing on his sweater, moaning lewdly at the jolt of pleasure and pain. When Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, he was hit with an intense wave of arousal: his daddy was smirking down on him, big hands massaging his bulge in his drool-stained jeans, before he took it off and came to rearrange his baby.

His baby who's willing to be the perfect slut for daddy by offering his throat as a cocksleeve.

He pressed a kiss to his forehead, chuckling at the smile that formed on his baby's lips. It's so... Out of place, for them to be like this in the middle of something so filthy. 

"Tell me the rules again, baby."

"If I dont like something, I tell you to stop."

"And if my cock is down your throat, how do you tell daddy to stop?"

"I…I tap your thighs daddy."

"Good boy. Now get your head over the edge. Since my baby begged prettily for it, I'll train your throat."

But he didn't immediately went for it, no. He has to reward Baekhyun for being sucking him so good earlier. He pressed a kiss to his inner thighs, feeling him writhe under. He pressed down his hips as he suckled on the baby's pretty cock underneath the boxers, wide tongue leaving hot trails, making Baekhyun jolt.

"Please what baby? Do you want your reward now? Do you want to fuck daddy's mouth?"

Baekhyun's eyes went wide. "No!" 

Chanyeol's eyebrows quirked. "No? What does my baby want as a reward for being such a good boy earlier?"

"I..." Baekhyun licked his lips before visibly gulping at the sight of his daddy's cock, big, thick & long. He's gonna get ruined. "I want daddy to please use my throat. Th-that's my reward daddy." 

"Fuck." Chanyeol growled as he pulled Baekhyun's body down, head dangling of the edge of the bed. "What my baby prince wants, my baby prince gets."

He moved over, hands fisting his cock, stroking languidly. He can't wait to ruin his baby. Baekhyun's eyes are lidded as he looked at him, pink tongue poking out, adam's apple bobbing as his hands slowly stroke his cock over his boxers.

Chanyeol started tracing Baekhyun's perfect swollen lips with his cock, smearing his precum and drool all over his pretty face. "open up wide, baby. Let daddy in... That's it. Fuck. Such a good boy."

Tears started falling down Baekhyun's face, rolling to his hairline and the sheets below. His daddy is so big. 

"Breathe through your nose baby. We'll take this slow." Chanyeol said as he pushed his cock down the tight, tight passage and pulled out as Baekhyun started gagging.

"Ssh. Breathe evenly through your nose, okay? Daddy got you baby. I'll train your tight little throat, make it perfect for daddy's use. That's what you want right, hm?" 

Baekhyun nodded. He wants to be perfect for daddy.

“Let's try again." Chanyeol pushed his cock again, this time staying longer, feeling Baekhyun's throat constrict as he swallowed around his length. Chanyeol threw his head back, groaning at the incredible pleasure of owning Baekhyun's throat.

When he pulled out, length wet with drool, Baekhyun looked up to him, batting his pretty eyes, voice rough with the abuse. "good, daddy?" 

"So, so good baby. I want to try something okay? Tap daddy's thighs if you dont like it." Baekhyun merely nodded, and Chanyeol wanted nothing more but to ruin this innocent looking boy desperately wanting to be his.

Chanyeol thrusted in again, grunting. Baekhyun's throat is /tight/. He thrusted a few more times, letting Baekhyun get used to it. The baby is breathing heavily thru his nose, trying to relax.

"Yeah, that's it babe. Let daddy use you. Can you feel that?" his thrusts started gaining speed, until his balls are slapping against Baekhyun's face, lewd sounds filling the air. 

“Take your pretty hands baby and put them on your throat." Baekhyun, always so obedient, did so and spasmed at the feeling of his daddy's huge cock going in and out of his throat.

"Ah that's it. Swallow more. Fuck so pretty. You're taking it so well, baby."

Baekhyun's own cock started leaking more precum, staining his boxers. He never thought he'd experience this much pleasure and arousal from being used. Chanyeol has been teaching him so well these past days and he wants to be so, so good for his daddy. 

But there's one thing he wants to learn before they end tonight's lesson.

Baekhyun breathed through his nose, fingers caressing his throat where his daddy's cock has bulged out. He /knows/ how pretty he looks, judging by Chanyeol's groans of pleasure and the thrusts becoming inconsistent.

Baekhyun tapped his thigh, and Chanyeol immediately pulled out, sending a feeling of warmth to his chest.

"What is it baby? Are you okay?"

"Daddy... Please cum down my throat."

Fuck. Baekhyun is absolutely perfect, and Chanyeol will make sure he's getting all good fucking he deserves, as he thrust back in his baby's awaiting mouth.

"That's it huh? Your parents send you off to university to study but instead you. Are. Here. Begging. To. Be. A. Cumdump." each word is punctuated by a thrust that had Baekhyun crying and gagging.

"Get those fingers around your cock, baby. This is what cock sluts like you get off to right?" Chanyeol pulled out and dragged his heavy balls against Baekhyun's face, watching him as he desperately tried to chase and lick while his hand stroked his cock. 

"Suck on them baby. Don't forget to pleasure daddy's balls." Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun latched onto one of his sacs, licking and suckling, before moving to the other one.

"Open up, Baekhyun. I'll use you like the cocksleeve that you are until you're hoarse and spill cum down your throat because that's what you deserve right? For being daddy's good little slut."

Baekhyun can only whine and cry and buck against his hand fisting his cock as Chanyeol thrusted in his throat over and over again. Feeling his daddy losing control makes him feel pretty and it's doing things to his cock.

"Fuck I’m cumming." Chanyeol growled as he pulled out. "Tongue out baby. Let me coat you with my cum."

Baekhyun came when Chanyeol's cum landed in his tongue, spilling over to his lips, some even ending on his face. Chanyeol pushed his still cumming cock back in and Baekhyun almost lost it at the feeling of the warm cum coating his tongue and sliding down his throat.

Chanyeol groaned and moaned at the feeling of cumming on Baekhyun's tongue. He had wanted to come so deep in his throat but then decided that Baekhyun should have a taste of the cum he worked so hard for.

"Open up baby. Let daddy see." Baekhyun, hand absentmindedly playing with the his own cum in his soiled sweater, opened up his mouth coated with hot copious cum. Could anything get better than this?

Apparently, Chanyeol thought so when he spat into Baekhyun's open mouth before forcefully closing it. "Swallow, baby slut." 

Baekhyun swore he came again as he swallowed his daddy's thick load before showing him his mouth.

"Good boy."

Chanyeol knew how sore and tired Baekhyun must be. He went to the washroom to get a washcloth and grabbed a shirt before coming back to Baekhyun, now curled in a ball on their bed. He started cleaning him up, pressing soft kisses on his lips, cheeks, and even tummy as he changed his sweater. He took a bottle of water from their table and opened it, assisting Baekhyun as he drank and smacked his lips after. Chanyeol pulled his drowsy baby against his bare chest. 

"Did you like it? You were so good baby." he kissed his temple. Baekhyun nodded, licking his lips as he turned and kissed Chanyeol's jaw.

"I like it daddy. I like being good for you. I like learning for you."

"Such a sweet baby. But you know you don't have to, right? Im happy the way we--"

"No. Please. I.. Know how there are others who can give you pleasure daddy but.. But I’m selfish and I want daddy for myself. So I want to learn a lot and be a good slut so daddy won't look for someone else."

Chanyeol's heart clenched but also soared with pride. "Oh baby. I won't ever look for anyone else even if we don't do this. I love you and only you."

"Really daddy? You promise?"

"I promise. Besides," Chanyeol took Baekhyun's pretty hands, kissing his knuckles before using it to cup his cock, straining & hard again. "This is only for you."

~

Baekhyun is fucked. He's late to his 7 PM class. Again. It's his last class and he's honestly so lazy to attend because of the time schedule. He'd rather eat dinner, but no. He has to graduate but to do that, he has to attend physics.

He ran down the hall until he found his classroom. As silently as he can, he slid open the door and tried to get into his seat without getting caught.

"Mr Byun, you're late again."

Baekhyun froze.

"I do not tolerate tardiness, Mr Byun," Professor Park's deep voice rang out, stern and dominating. 

"See me after class. You've got some lessons to learn."


End file.
